Obsession
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: <html><head></head>Obsession in a ghost is never a good thing, especially when the hunt and animal instinct are involved.  Violent, graphic non-con and character death, you have been warned.</html>


**I'm in one of those 'I-have-other-shit-to-do-but-I-cant-do-them-until-I-get-this-out-of-my-brain' moods, soooo...enjoy this oneshot of smutty, slashy, angsty, goodness, ignore the oh-so-original title, and be warned, this is horrible...in the horror sense. Kay, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSESSION<strong>

It had started out as an interest. An innocent interest...well...in his opinion, anyway. He had always been an enthusiast of rare and valuable creatures, and the halfa was one of them. The rarest and most valuable creature he could have ever hoped to encounter...well, his employer excluded. But even with his employer and his conquest both of the same rare species, there was something more...valuable about Danny Phantom.

There were other ghosts like Vlad Plasmius...plenty, even. Ghosts with haunting, vampire-like looks and dead blue-tinged flesh were a dime a dozen in the Ghost Zone. But Phantom's silvery white hair, his uniquely-colored radioactive green eyes, his slightly-tanned flesh that was so outlandish in the world of the dead, and the plethora of powers he gained at a year at a time...it made him the more exotic of the two halfas.

And Skulker wanted him.

He hadnt known of another halfa besides Plasmius, so when he came to Amity Park looking for rare creatures to add to his collection, Danny Phantom, that exotic, beautiful creature, had immediately caught his eye. It was just an itch he had to scratch, to hunt the halfa, catch him, and keep him as a pet to care for and keep him glamorous.

...Until the brat literally kicked the bolts out of him.

He really had no need for an untrainable pet. A pelt would work instead. And thus, the interest turned into a game. A dangerous game for keeps. A game that the boy always seemed to win. And every time Skulker played the game and lost, his desire to conquer the brat grew and grew.

And it grew into an obsession.

It had been three years since he had first laid eyes on the specimen, and he had lost much because of that obsession. He lost the favor of Plasmius because whatever jobs the elder halfa wanted done had taken a backseat to Skulker's desire to conquer Phantom. He had lost his girlfriend Ember because he spent his days and nights talking about Phantom, polishing and perfecting his weapons to take down Phantom, watching Phantom on spy cams, stalking Phantom, obsessing over Phantom; Phantom, Phantom, Phantom. So she had just left one day and never looked back.

Skulker's afterlife revolved around one thing: Phantom. His obsession even spread to other aspects of his life, including his dreams. And not just the usual dreams of hunting the boy and skinning him; no...he dreamed of tearing that accursed suit off of him and touching him, hurting him; seeing that tanned flesh bruise and bleed ectoplasm and blood as he pinned the body down and fucked it into his fur mattress, reveling in the howls and screams that would no doubt wrench itself from that throat that would then be cut so Skulker could watch him die before the pièce de résistance: peeling that rare halfa pelt right from the bones...

Skulker's body was metal, granted, but Technus, the lunatic genius that he was, created it so when Skulker possessed it, he could feel everything as though he had a regular body. That included having perfect sensation in his anatomically-correct male lower-half. More than once, Skulker would wake up from having one of those dreams and find his hand tightly clenched around his thick metal member, stroking it as he fantasized about what he would do once he caught his prize.

And then one day...everything just snapped apart and clicked into place. He was done staking out the boy. He was done with sportsmanship. To hell with the hunter's code of honor, he was going to get his conquest.

So he waited until he knew Phantom was home and getting ready for bed, and flew up to the boy's room and hid in the closet. He waited, keeping his ghost signature repressed (and reminding himself to return that signature block to Plasmius sooner or later), and watched as Phantom walked into his room after taking a shower, threw his damp towel in the dirty clothes hamper, and hopped into bed, clicking off the desk lamp before curling up under the blankets.

Skulker waited a little longer, kept an eye on the boy's outer vitals, waiting until Phantom was asleep, then he phased out of the closet, not making the slightest of sounds at all, and reached into one of his pockets, taking out a cloth dampened in something similar to chloroform, but was used on ghosts and ghost creatures rather than humans, and pressed it over Phantom's mouth and nose.

Years of being stalked by ghosts had made Danny a light sleeper, so of course he snapped awake when something was pressed over his face. He struggled only for mere moments before the chemical did its work and he slumped back on his bed, out cold. Skulker grinned and put the cloth away before picking his prize up and holding him in his arms for a moment like he was holding a priceless artifact of insurmountable value, then he dove down to the Fenton's basement and flew through the portal towards his home.

The first thing he did was set Danny down not in his skinning room, but his bedroom. At this point, he didnt care if his fur covers got bloody and ectoplasmy...as long as he got to see the pelt be stripped from the boy's bones... He did go into the dissecting room for another chemical that would wake Phantom up, resisting the urge to giggle with glee; the halfa was finally in his lair! And as soon as he had everything ready, Phantom would be properly taunted, fucked, and skinned, and Skulker would finally be happy.

He picked up a handy device he'd stolen from Plasmius's lab that clipped around Phantom's wrist that would keep him in ghost form, but unable to use his powers. It was the very thing Skulker needed to properly skin the halfa flesh without the boy reverting back to human form whilst doing so. He also picked up a long thick strip of leather and his favorite hunting knife; the only thing he'd brought with him when he died. He'd gutted and stripped the flesh off of many a creature with this, and it would not fail to get the job done this time, either.

He walked back into his room and deposited his things on the table next to his bed and first dabbed a bit of the chemical onto his finger, and swiped it under the halfa's nose, then picked up the cuff and hid it behind his back, sitting back and waiting for Phantom to wake up.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned, his vision still slightly blurry. He grimaced when he had a lingering taste of pennies in his mouth, which felt overly-dry, and rubbed his eyes, looking around and freezing when he saw Skulker grinning down at him. Just as the mech wanted, Danny immediately went on the defensive and transformed, and Skulker shot his hand out, grabbed Danny's arm, and jerked it toward him, slapping the cuff onto Danny's wrist. Danny growled and jerked his arm back, but cried out in pain when his arm remained tight in Skulker's grip. It didnt give an iota.

"What the hell...?" he said, pulling at his arm harder before glancing at the cuff. "What is that?" Skulker only kept grinning as Danny fought to get his arm free, and suddenly let go, watching with sick amusement when Danny fell back on the bed, his head hitting the stone wall with a painful crack. Though he didnt want that pelt ruined, Skulker saw that his conquest was in the perfect position for what needed to be done.

He grabbed the leather strip and crawled up on the bed to tie the boy's wrists to the headboard. Danny was a little too dazed to realize it at first, but when his vision cleared, he saw Skulker sitting up on his knees, one leg over either side of his waist, and he was tying Danny's wrists to the headboard, leaving a couple of inches of loose strip for some range of turning over. Before he could start jerking his hands away, Skulker tugged on the leather strip, tightening it. Danny was now trapped.

"What the hell are you DOING!" he shouted, still jerking at the leather strap, fighting to keep his head up. Skulker ignored him and picked up the hunting knife, feeling a rush of delight when the halfa's usually tanned skin paled dramatically at the sight of it. He suppressed a shudder and the desire to begin molesting the halfa; this was better than his dreams had ever hoped to be!

He slowly brought the knife to Phantom's throat, and grinned when the boy leaned his head back as far as possible to get away from it. Skulker took in the exotic sight of an actual, visible pulse beneath that flesh, right in the jugular vein. He had the urge to nick right into that vein and watch the green-and-red lifeblood spurt out...but no, not now. First things first. He slid the tip of the knife under the collar until the hem hooked into one of the serrated edges of the knife, and then took an expert swipe down, making a good-sized nick in the tough fabric.

Danny yelped when he heard the sound of fabric tearing, obviously surprised that the knife hadnt sliced him instead. Skulker smirked with amusement and tucked the knife into his palm, grabbing the top of the halfa's suit in his hands and tearing it the rest of the way down, finding that his conquest had nothing on underneath.

Fully aware that Phantom was staring at him, and probably swearing at him, not that he could be assed to care, Skulker couldnt help but marvel at the formerly unseen flesh of Phantom. Absolutely...perfect. Not a mark on him, not a scar, not a mar. Perfection. Ignoring the boy's indignant shouts and swearing, Skulker ran his hand down Danny's chest and abdomen, not bothering to repress a shudder of delight. If the front looked this good, he just couldnt WAIT to see the hide!

Something wet hitting his cheek brought him out of his stupor, and he raised a hand to touch it. Saliva. The impudent prey had spit on him! He glared at Phantom for a moment, then managed to let out a chuckle of amusement. Oh, the little halfa had only tried to get his attention. So adorable.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you freak!" Danny was screaming, thrashing around hard. He was scared and confused, yes, but he was also pissed off at the way Skulker was ignoring him...oh, and now the stupid robot was laughing at him like he'd done something cute! "What are you DOING?"

"Isnt if obvious?" Skulker said, the first time he was addressing the boy. He then continued his work, only paying half-attention to Phantom as he cut his way through the suit's arms, expertly shifting his way around the leather strip to get it all off. "I'm going to finally get what I want." Finally, the suit's top half was sufficiently cut, and he tore it off, leaving the whole top half of Danny's body exposed.

Danny paled even more, now realizing for the first time the dire situation he was in. And he couldnt access his powers; he'd tried. Skulker was finally going to skin him alive, and there was nothing he could do about it! Still, his instinct to fight his way out of even the most dire of situations arose, and he began to scream and thrash around, making a hell of a spectacle of himself in an attempt to escape.

Skulker only calmly kept him pinned as he examined over every inch of skin he could see. All of it unmarred and perfect, something to proudly post over his mantle. Or keep to himself as something to fondle in bed with...either way, it was to be his most valuable trophy of all.

Ignoring Phantom's screams and thrashing, Skulker sat up higher on his knees, grabbed the halfa's hips and, forcefully turned him over to his stomach to get a good look at the hide. Perfect, smooth, tanned skin stretched over a powerful toned back. Oh, the years had been good to this halfa, very good indeed...

Skulker ran his hand over Phantom's back before stroking his fingertips down the spine, eliciting a violent shudder and more swearing and thrashing from the halfa. His fingers trailed lower and lower before dipping under the torn hem of the lower half of the suit.

Danny threw all dignity out the window and began shrieking like a banshee, no doubt trying to access his Ghostly Wail, but to no avail. He thrashed around, kicking and pulling at his restraints so hard his shoulders almost dislocated, but Skulker pinned him down with a hand on his back and trailed the hunting knife over each vertebrae in Danny's spine.

"Stop all that," he said halfheartedly, actually relishing the fit Phantom was pitching. "You wouldnt want my hand to slip - " He tapped the blunt end of the blade to the halfa's spine to emphasize. " - and paralyze you...would you?"

THAT seemed to at least calm Phantom down a little. The thrashing about, anyway; the halfa was still swearing up a storm and using language Skulker had never heard come from such a goody-goody, All-American kid like Danny. It excited him, it really did. Such a dirty, foul mouth. He smirked and reached around to shove two fingers into Phantom's mouth, almost laughing at the desperate biting the hafla did to attempt to expel them; it didnt even hurt.

He used his knife to trace a light pattern down the halfa's spine and to the tattered hem of the lower half of the suit, and began tearing it apart. Phantom's teeth gnashed harder into Skulker's fingers, but they did nothing against the tough layers of leather gloves and metal flesh as Skulker pulled what remained of the suit off, leaving Phantom bare underneath him.

Unable to resist, Skulker leaned down, pressing his body to Phantom's and eliciting another muffled, loud cry from the halfa, accompanied with more thrashing around. Skulker let out a soft hiss and slammed the knife into his bedside table, embedding it into the surface and making Phantom freeze with fear. Gods, that fear...he could practically SMELL it...!

With the knife momentarily not of use, Skulker began to touch and fondle whatever skin he could get his hands on...and there was a LOT. He could feel the twitching of muscles under the flesh, the barest pulse of blood and ectoplasm in pressure spots that a normal non-hunter would never have noticed; he leaned down and smelled the halfa's skin, taking in the scent of sweat, fear, and...human. He loved the smell of human, especially on Phantom...for a ghost like him, it reminded him of his own human days...the days where he hunted animals - and humans, granted...

And Phantom had yet to give up on those screams and cries to be let go, to have Skulker stop touching him; questions of 'why', and 'what are you doing'; Skulker even heard the barest touch of sobbing in the halfa's voice, letting him know his prey was close to tears. He laughed softly; in his dreams, he'd loved tasting those delicous tears...

Skulker nuzzled the back of Phantom's neck and shoulders for a moment before sticking his metal tongue out and licking the skin, making the halfa jump and yank at the leather strip harder. Skulker merely kept Phantom pinned and licked all the way down the spine, actually making Phantom shudder before the halfa resumed in his hollering. Smirking at the lovely noise his prey was making, Skulker backed up, his tongue still tasting all over that musky flesh, and then pulled back for a moment, raising Phantom's hips up so the halfa was half-lying, half-kneeling up on his knees.

Getting the general idea of what exactly Skulker had in mind, Danny screamed louder, his voice growing more hoarse, and jerked harder at the restraints before shrieking when two things happened at the same time: first, his left arm popped out of the socket; second, Skulker had actually stuck his tongue into his ass. Danny screamed in pain and horror, shouting at Skulker to stop, please, for the love of God. And of course, Skulker ignored the words and instead focused on those animal-like cries that he had been dying to hear for years, prodding his tongue around and tasting all that he could, his hands clenching into Phantom's hips so hard they were leaving greenish bruises in the skin.

Skulker kept licking and orally molesting Phantom until he heard the one sound he'd been dying to hear; the sound of the halfa crying. Oh, what a sweet, innocent sound coming from sweet, innocent prey...he'd heard it plenty in his other conquests, what with him splitting the pelts from young animals and creatures, but he had always wanted to hear the halfa make those sounds. And now, he was. He lifted his head and licked his metal lips, smirking, as he ran his hand up Phantom's back again, feeling shudders and twitches under his hand.

"...Why...?" Danny was sobbing, fighting and losing the battle of keeping his emotions under control. "...Why are you doing this to me...?" Skulker practically purred as he pressed his body against Phantom's, slipping one hand under the halfa's body and almost tenderly stroking it down.

"Because you're mine," he replied, flicking his tongue against Phantom's ear and getting rewarded with a twitch and a yelp. "You've always been mine, whelp. I told you that you'd be a pelt on my bed...and now...here we are. THAT much closer..." He grabbed the halfa's member and squeezed, reveling in the accompanying shriek. "...To getting what I want."

Skulker sat up on his knees and used his free hand to pull Danny's hips up again, and pumped his occupied hand hard over the halfa cock, getting screams and yelps and even a moan or two with it. Phantom was finding it hard to brace himself up with his left arm popped out of place, so he unconsciously favored his right side as his body betrayed the rest of him, reacting to Skulker touching him in PLEASURE. It wasnt SUPPOSED to feel good! He was being RAPED, for spirits' sakes!

Danny began letting out more sounds of pleasure through his screams, against his own will, as Skulker stroked him faster, reaching around with his other hand to stroke his chest and fondle his nipples, which only served to put MORE pleasure into his body despite the horror of the situation. And to add onto his shame and horror, he actually began to RESPOND to it; he unconsciously moved his hips into Skulker's hand, trying to create more friction. And he couldnt help it. This only served to make him cry harder.

Meanwhile, Skulker was in the hunter's version of HEAVEN. His prey was fighting back less, and responding more to his touches. The halfa was crying, and that was just the icing on the fucking cake...so to speak. Skulker leaned forward and licked up the halfa's spine, and that seemed to be all that was needed to make Phantom arch up, shriek, and cum right into his hand.

Hearing Phantom let out a tired groan and slump onto the bed in a boneless heap sent a shudder through Skulker's systems. He growled softly and stroked Phantom's hide from shoulders to backside, eliciting more shudders and now actual whimpers from the boy. Skulker grinned; this day just kept getting better...

Keeping the halfa distracted into a false sense of security with gentle back stroking, Skulker eagerly used his free hand to untuck his shirt from his pants, and quietly unbuckle his belt. Sure, he wanted to hear his prey scream...but he didnt want that gorgeous voice to give out too soon...

Making sure that Phantom was sufficiently petted and actually relaxing, Skulker slowly lowered his pants, taking a moment to himself to stroke his metal appendage, absently wondering if it would fit. Not only was his member proportionate to his size, but it was also metal like the rest of him. Just thinking of literally tearing the halfa beneath him sent another shudder through him. Well, only one way to find out...

He leaned over Phantom again and nipped at the backs of his shoulders as he pulled the halfa's hips up again and without any kind of preparation, began to push into the halfa. Phantom froze for just a second before realizing just what Skulker was doing before screaming again, this time from pain.

At this point, Danny didnt care if both his arms were completely ripped from his shoulders; THAT pain would be nothing compared to what he was going through. It felt like he was being split in half, and the fact that he could feel warmed ectoplasm-blood mix trickle down his thighs only made things worse. He screamed louder, pulling harder at the leather strip until his wrists began to bleed, as Skulker pushed in more and more - how much more WAS there?

Danny was choking on screams and tears, feeling like he was going to vomit, and was heaving between breaths and screams. His entire lower half felt like it was on acid fire. He was definitely torn and bleeding. His stomach hurt bad. He had rubbed his wrists raw with the leather strap, and he had no means of escape, since Skulker was hovering over him now, with both arms pinned on either side of Danny's body, keeping him trapped at all ends. His whole body was in searing agony, and at the same time, he felt so numb and cold...

Finally, Skulker stopped moving, his hips pressed up against Phantom' backside. Skulker was growling in an inhuman baritone only animals could make, dragging his tongue over Phantom's neck and back, every few seconds or so biting into the tender flesh just to get a taste, and leaving bleeding marks. This was better than his dreams, so much better. Phantom was hiccoughing and dry heaving, his upper body completely weakened out and his lower half only kept up by the thick length of metal that had been shoved into his ass. He couldnt even find the will to scream anymore right now, everything hurt so bad.

Well, Skulker just couldnt have that. He wanted more screams, more animalistic cries of pain; more whimpering and begging and pleading. He needed to get his fill of those orgasmic sounds before he cut that throat and silenced them forever. He sat back on his knees and grabbed Phantom's hips tight enough so that bruises began to form, and slowly pulled out, looking down and seeing a thick coat of red and green over his cock. More ectoplasm and blood dripped from the torn flesh and muscle onto the fur covers, but he didnt care. This was worth it, every drop worth it.

Danny gasped and whimpered pathetically, managing to let out a few short, sharp cries of pain as the metal dragged over his wounds, and judged by feeling to guess how big Skulker was, and grew paler and paler with each passing second; he was about to be fucked with THAT?

Skulker pulled out most of the way, leaving about an inch inside, and leaned over again, harshly biting Phantom's ear, smirking at the yelp. "Scream for me." He shoved back in. HARD.

And Danny did scream; it felt like all the organs from the waist down had been punched with spiked brass knuckles and violently rearranged. He wouldnt have been surprised if they HAD, to be honest. Skulker didnt pause this time. He clenched his fingers into Phantom's flesh and drove into the halfa's body hard and fast, soaking a spot on his fur covers with blood and ectoplasm from more and more internal tearing.

Danny was shrieking so loudly the whole of Skulker's island home could hear it, but the pleas and screamed prayers for help went unanswered as Skulker moved faster, growling and grunting with pleasure above him. One hand left Danny's hip and instead buried into his hair, clenching it hard and pulling painfully, causing him to arch his back against his will and let out more ungodly screams of pain. Skulker leaned over again and bit hard into the halfa's flesh, looking for more ways to make the boy scream and shriek like an animal at the slaughterhouse being butchered alive.

Only a few minutes passed, but in those few minutes, there was a sizable stain of red and green between Phantom's knees, Phantom's shoulders and back were covered in bleeding teeth marks, and all that came from Danny's throat were strangled gasps and keening, and blood from having his throat screamed raw. The halfa was mostly half-lying limp and broken underneath Skulker, but the only thing keeping him from sweet unconsciousness was Skulker, who jerked on Danny's now green-and-red-smeared hair whenever he thought the halfa was being too quiet or too still.

It was too much. Danny wished for the cold comfort of death by this point, but whatever cruel god who precided over the Ghost Zone refused such a blessing as Skulker moved slower, but harder into him. Skulker then suddenly cut the leather cord with a knife in his wrist holster and hoisted Phantom's body up, the halfa's wound-covered back pressed against Skulker's chest.

Danny was too weak to lift his arms, both of which were now dislocated, so he contented with crying harder and leaning his head back on Skulker's shoulder. Not that he really had much of a choice; it felt like his whole body was shutting down. So he leaned limply against Skulker as the mech continued to fuck him in this upheld position, still managing to make the barest of pained sounds and pleas for this to end.

Skulker purred into Phantom's ear, keeping the halfa up in place with one arm as the other inched toward the blade on his table. "Say my name," he growled, nipping the boy's already-bloody ear hard. Danny yelped and made a sound of confusion. Skulker snarled and dug his fingers into Phantom's chest, pressing them into the ribcage hard enough to crack a rib. "Say it, whelp! SAY MY NAME!"

Praying to every god he remembered the name of that the word would be his key to salvation, Danny fought through the agony in his throat. "...S...Sku..." He coughed, more blood and ectoplasm coming up. Skulker growled again, this time sounding like an angry bear, and pulled the knife from the table.

"SAY IT!"

"Skul...Skulker..."

The steel glinted against the dim light of the room as it was raised.

"Again. Say it again."

"Skulker...!"

"AGAIN!"

A screaming sob of defeat.

"SKULKER!"

There was a spray of red and green.

Then silence.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around Skulker's island home; most in good cheer for the Christmas Truce, all in confusion.<p>

It was public knowledge that Skulker seemed to have gone off the deep end the past year, so it was all a shock when just three days earlier, Skulker merrily volunteered his home as the location of the Truce party this year. Seeing that Ember knew Skulker better than anyone, they asked her about his sudden good mood, but she was just as baffled as the rest of them. She had broken up with him almost a year ago, and hadnt seen him since.

So there they were, walking along the path of the jungle-like terrain that was lit by festive Christmas lights until they came to his compound, which looked completely out of place with the holiday decor, but they were greeted by a disturbingly cheery Skulker nonetheless, who ushered them inside and bade them welcome.

The interior had been redesigned, Ember pointed out. Most of the fur-upholstered furniture was gone and replaced with more modern or woodcut pieces. Even most of the old trophies were missing. The den was festively furnished and decked out with Christmas lights, decor, and even a lovely Christmas tree painstakinly decorated. There were drinks and snacks set out for everyone, and a place for everyone to sit.

It was...creepy.

But they all seemed to get over their discomfort quickly once the party started. Everyone began having a good time, and then Technus made mention of wondering the whereabouts of Danny Phantom, who hadnt missed a party for three years now. Nobody really knew; in fact, for the past few weeks, nobody had even heard from him.

The only one unconcerned was Skulker, who announced that he had gifts to give to everyone. All of the ghosts were shocked when they found that their gifts were actually some of the nicest and most valuable of Skulker's trophy collection.

As everyone (somewhat drunkenly) began comparing gifts, Ember pulled Skulker to the side, her expression full of concern.

"Skulker," she said softly, out of range of everyone, "you're...you're scaring me. Really. Why would you give us these?" She held up the blue-and-black-striped ghostly tiger skin that could be used as a lovely cape, should she choose. She had wanted Skulker to give her that pelt for years, but he always snapped at her to not so much as touch it. "What's going on?"

Not at all flustered, Skulker just gave her a sweet smile. "Because I've caught the greatest prize of all," he replied, his voice still stuck in that tone of perpetual cheeriness. "Would you like to see it? It's in the bedroom."

Ember blushed a little at the obvious suggestion, but she had admittedly missed her ex-boyfriend, and some reconciliation time WOULD be nice, the season considering...

She nodded, and Skulker led her back to his bedroom.

A few moments later, the entire party came to a screeching halt when a god-almighty horrified scream came from the back of the compound from Ember. Everyone - especially Walker, the unofficial security at these parties - bolted up and raced toward the back, and was met with a vomiting Ember in the hallway.

Walker gently helped her stay upright and asked, "Ember, what is it?" Ember weakly pointed a shaking finger behind her to Skulker's bedroom, and Walker handed her off to Johnny 13 and Kitty before stalking to the bedroom, prepared to incarcerate Skulker if anything inappropriate had taken place, and he froze dead in his tracks upon entering the room.

Above Skulker's bed was the expertly-taxidermic form of 17-year-old Danny Phantom, mounted up on the wall in a position similar to that of crucifixion, dressed in his restitched hero suit, looking like a literal ragdoll shell of his former self, which was even more apparent with the obvious stitched-up scar on his throat.

Skulker was sitting on his bed, smiling up at the trophy like it was the very Star of Bethlehem, and turned to grin at Walker.

"You like it?" he asked the sickened prison warden. "It's my most prized trophy...my greatest prize..."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly have no clue why I felt the need to write this...oh well. Feel free to review and flame once you're done vomiting!<strong>


End file.
